plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Smasher
Captain Smasher is a boss zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a pirate variant of the Gargantuar, although he does not resemble the Gargantuar Pirate from the Plants vs. Zombies 2. His first appearance is in a mission where the plants need to retrieve a present Crazy Dave was going to give to Dave-bot 3000.1. However, when the plants open the present, Captain Smasher appears from inside of the present. Crazy Dave then says that he got Dave-bot 3000.1 a 'large crusty pirate', who then says that he wanted a 'large crusty pie'. He can only be fought solo in the Boss Hunt mode. Abilities Cannon Slam: Captain Smasher will slam down his cannon, dealing 40 damage to Plants along with knockback. He can also ram at a Plant with this attack. Cannon Ball: Captain Smasher's ranged weapon, he will shoot lobbed cannonballs from afar. They deal 25 damage on impact and 30 on critical. Pirate Summon: His fist glows blue and then he spawns 3 Conehead Pirates to attack the Plants. Health Easy: 4500 HP Normal: 7550 HP Hard: 10550 HP CRAAAAZY: 13550 HP Strategies Like Royal Hypno-Flower, Captain Smasher relies on his curse to stop Plants from attacking it. You need to vanquish the Cursebearers before the timer runs out. If they are not vanquished within the time limit, you will be instantly vanquished. Vanquishing all of the Cursebearers will revive any teammates that are down, so reviving teammates isn't a priority when the Cursebearers appear. You may need to have AIs to help you. Sunflower, Rose, Kernel Corn and Chomper are a great way of defeating it. Rose can use its Time Snare to slow it down, Sunflowers can heal, the Chomper can eat the Cursebearers quickly and the Kernel Corn to do mass damage. The player being an Agent Pea is also advised. Agent Pea, being a Peashooter variant, can Hyper quickly to the Cursebearers, and take them down easily because he is not a splash damage variant, and can get critical hits that deal extra damage. Keep in mind that Rose variants are not able to damage the Cursebearers, so having a group of Roses to tackle this boss is not advised. Gallery Painting of pirates.png|Captain Smasher with other zombies on a stone mural Captain smasher.png|Cutscene. Note that Captain Smasher is poisoned from toxic aura. Captain Smasher GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon Trivia *In the launch trailer for Garden Warfare 2, Captain Smasher can be seen in the Seeds of Time medieval themed portion. *The candy that is used to lure it out is called Jolly Rogers, which is a reference to the Jolly Ranchers candy. **However, the Jolly Rogers candy is "Lemon flavored", and there is currently no lemon flavored Jolly Ranchers candy. **The Jolly Rogers also has a picture of a Swashbuckler Zombie on it. *Captain Smasher appears to have a crow's nest on his back, which would most likely hold an imp. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2